


Animal

by Sivan325



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, Episode Tag, Gift Fic, Kink, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slash, Vendetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck just has to ask it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randi2204](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday Randi.
> 
> Writing for 50ficlets lj community Mix and match table. _Prompt #07: Animal_
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, but the plot.

Once the gambler went to take his rounds, Buck sat next to Chris with odd question to ask the one that once caught his heart.

Chris though could feel something is not right when Buck sat next to him, "What is it?"

"Is Ezra better than me?" Buck asked.

Chris stared at him, not seemed to know what he means, he asked, "Better than you in what?"

"Is Ezra better than me at bed?"

Chris spits his drink and stared at his ex-lover in wonder.

“Buck what the hell?” Chris asked as he stared at him.

Buck chuckled, and then replied with a question, “I want to know if you are happy, so are you doing with him rough sex?”

“I don’t think that it is any of your business Buck, it is a matter between me and Ezra.” Chris replied as he smiled, remembering the last night...

_Chris lay in Ezra’s bed waiting for him to come back from the poker game._

_Once the door was closed and locked, Chris left the bed and marched at the gambler, pinned him at the wall, as his hands released the gun-belt and then working on his shirt._

_“I see that someone has been waiting for me...” Ezra finally said as the kiss been broken as he gasps for air._

_“Shut up Ezra.” Chris told him and claimed his mouth again, not letting him said anything._

_Once Ezra was naked, Chris made a bee line with his tongue toward Ezra’s manhood, which made the gambler arched his back at the wall and moaned as the gunslinger grabbed it, and licked it with his tongue, made his lover moaned and he could feel Ezra soft hands ruffles his hair._

_Chris sucked it till the root, and then released, then with devious thought he moved away to get his lover on the bed, more likely shoved him on the bed much to Ezra dismay of the act._

_"That was very rude Mister Larabee." Ezra said to him as he stared at his naked lover._

_"I aim to change it, as I'm claiming what is mine." Chris told him and then marched on the bed, top of his lover, he started to kiss the man's lips._

_When the kiss broke, the gambler said, "I take that back, what I said before," and then he added, "Are you ready to tame me? I can be very wild…"_

_Chris chuckled and then he continued what he started._

_His tongue moving at the nipple, licking it and biting before moving to the other nipple to do the same._

_Chris stopped to kiss him near the heart which he placed his tooth to bite there and claimed what he owned._

_Then he continued to suck it till the root, and then sucking it over and over, and then he could feel Ezra's hands removed him from it, and Ezra stared at him with passionate in his green eyes._

_"You will make me cum soon; I want you inside of me, Mister Larabee, not the way around, are that crystal?" Ezra asked with a grin._

_"I am not ready, you will be hurt Standish." Chris reminded him of his dick, limping between then._

_"I can take you, the heat is very bearable, and just do it." Ezra asked him._

_"You want me raw inside of you? Have you lost your mind?" Chris asked and kissed his lover thighs._

_"I do, and I did not lose my mind yet, when the man that I love is beside me, which I trust." Ezra replied._

_Chris readied his lover, want at least to ease the pain that the gambler will feel, might get the hole stretch it a little, before he moved the head near the opening and slick it inside, and then with a second thrust he found Ezra's mouth and kissed him between one thrust and the other._

_"See, it wasn't that bad…" Ezra grinned and moaned as he arched his back allowing his lover moving deeper inside of him._

_"Sometimes I just wish to kill you, I think that I will change it to take you for all the stupid acts you do." Chris told him and leant to catch his nipple, bite it and then moved to catch the gambler's mouth, kissing him, while he tried to tame him down._

_"What stupid acts…?" Ezra moaned as he asked._

_"You were climbing on the iron carriage, you could hurt." Chris replied._

_"But I wasn't." Ezra told him and stared at his lover, he was close, he could feel it._

_Chris was close as well, as they both could felt their climax._

_"That was so good, amazing." Ezra kissed his lover._

_Chris was still inside of him needed the heat that covered his penis._

_"I love you and if that means to keep you alive, I'll do whatever it takes." Ezra sealed his words with a kiss._

_"I love you too as well, Standish, I'll do the same, just need you to promise me something." Chris asked him._

_"What is it?"_

_"Don't get yourself kill!"_

"Well…" Buck asked him.

"Well what?" Chris asked him.

"Is he better than me?" Buck asked with a grin.

"He is very hard to tame in bed." Chris replied and left the saloon.

He couldn't wait for Ezra to come back from patrol and to tame him again.


End file.
